Let Love Bloom
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: All that happens after Kung Fu Panda 2, Feelings will be revieled and a choice that envolves everyone will have to be made will have to be made ON HOLD


The Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Po were all standing on the harbor watching the fireworks go off. Tigress took a few steps forward untill she was standing next to Po then she gently grabbed his paw. The sudden contact causedPo to whip his head around and when he found Tigress gently smileing and holding his paw he couldn't help but to smile back and pull her closer untill she was standing infront of him with his arms wraped around her stomach giving her a second hug only this one was more careing than relief.

Tigress's blush could bairly be seen through her thick orange fur but she didn't care. She had watched him die and leave her alone once and she had no intention of leaving his side rested her head on Po's shoulder, now it was his turn to blush only you could see his white cheeks turn pink, It was bad enough that THE Master Tigress was practically falling asleep in his arms but she had to do it infront of ALL of Gongmen City, not to mention the rest of the Furious Five, Master Croc/Ox, AND her adoptive father aka Master Shifu who was slightly glaring at him for having HIS daughter in his arms but he managed to restrain himself seeing how Tigress gave no sign of discomfort.

Tigress could feel every pair of eyes there were on her and Po but sshe didn't care not in the slightist she knew an explaination for her actions was in order but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now China was safe, everyone was alive, and she was completely exguasted, good thing Po made a nice bed. After a few minutes rhe fireworks ended but Tigress was fast asleep, seeing no other way around the situation Po scooped her into his arms carrying her bridal style to a nearby hotel for some earned and well needed rest on the way Po noticed the wide smile and slight purr that Tigress made while snuggleing deeper into his fur for warmth, Po chuckeled a little at the display, whatever she was dreaming of it must have been the worlds best thing to make her do this. Po opened the thin door with his foot a layed Tigress on her bed but right when she was free from his grasp her smile and purr instantly ceased

'Weird, she seems to only sleep well when I'm with her' Po thought

"Dragon Warrior?" asked a gruff voice

Po spun around to face the speaker meeting the slightly agitated face of his master

"Uh, yes Master Shifu?" asked Po giving a deep bow

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Uhhhhhh, sure?"

"Follow me"

Po and Master Shifu walk toward the docks of Gongmen City where peices of Shen's fleet could still be seen drifting in the water

"What would you like to talk about master?" asked Po nervously

"It's about Tigress" said Shifu

'Crap, I'm dead, so very very dead' Po thought

"Just what do you think you were doing hugging my daughter?"

"Well I was just-"

"Just what! Trying to get her to remove her garments!"

"No I would nev-"

"Or were you just trying to intimidate her!"

"Master plea-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses _panda_ you will not do this to her!"

"DO WHAT!" asked a voice

Master Shifu turned around to see Tigress

"Tigress, good I was just telling Po to-"

"To what? Stay away from? Not show any sign that he cares for me? That he actually likes having me around? What!" she asked furiously

"I was just telling him to-"

"To never show me emotion? Just like you! To never offer his sympathy or love for me! To never give a dam if I was ok!"

"NO! I was just-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear what you were trying to do. Po has shown me what it is like to be cared for, to be wanted, to be loved. Something you have never done, and for that I am thankful to him" she said walking to Po's side and taking his paw and smiling at him

"Now if you'll excuse us, the Dragon Warrior and I need some rest" she said leading Po to the Hotel

"Wait...please...wait" pleaded Shifu

*sigh* "What" asked Tigress facing him

"I-I'm sorry, for never showing you any sign that I cared for you... I... I was afraid that if I did... I would love you too much just like I did with Tai Lung... and I was afraid that you would turn into the same thing I made him... I was only trying to protect you"

"But you still could have tried something!"

"I'm sorry!... please... forgive me... I'm sorry"

"I'll think about it, com'on Po lets get some sleep"

Tigress and Po were walking to the hotel when Po decided to strike up a covercation

"So um... thanks for sving my butt back there"

"He had no right going after you like that." Tigress responded still a bit angry

"Yeah if you hadn't of showed up I might have been banished or somethin"

"I would never let him do that just for showing me emotion"

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, Po you have done so much for me and you don't even know it, you've broken down this wall I've had around myself for over 20 years and now I can finally be happy, and sad, and everything else. I was used to being uncared for so I grew uncareing never letting my emotions out to anyone but you have shown me how. Thank you, Po"

"Anytime, but hey, um, you should really talk to Shifu. I know he hasn't shown any sign of emotion to you in the past but that was only so that he didn't make the same mistake he did with Tai Lung only this time he didn't show enough love. Trust me Tigress he does care about you."

*sigh* "Po, I admire your heart. No matter how terrible somebody treats you, you are always willing to forgive."

"Well, thanks I mean it's not really in my nature to hold grudges."

"Yes, but even you must get mad sometimes; You were frustrated on the boat on the way to Gongmen City, so it is obviously possible"

"Well ya, I get mad but not as mad as you get sometimes"

"That is true"

Po and Tigress walk in silence for about ten seconds

"So did you mean it?" asked Po

"Mean what?"

"What you said back there about me being the first one to show that I cared or whatever"

"Oh... that..." Tigress looked away to try to hide her blush from the panda "... It's actually the truth... you are the first to show me that kind of emotion"

"Well... thats not right, you're 27 so you went that long without a single ounce of love?... I probably would've sealed myself off from everybody too"

"Well that's not entirely true, when I was little every Valentime's Day I would recive a letter from a secret admirer, It was those letters that made me feel wanted, but one day they just... stopped coming. I figured he found someone else that caught his intrest"

Po turned his head away from her to hide his blush this time thinking 'If only you knew'

"Well, I wouldn't give up just yet"

"And why is that?"

"Cause... you know... love can work in strange ways..."

"In that case, I hope it comes soon"

'You and me both' Po thought

Po and Tigress arrived at the hotel and bed each other a goodnight before sercoming to there fatigue


End file.
